


frostiron drabbles

by amani101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU- Alternate Universe, Alpha!LOki, Asgardian!Tony, Drabbles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining!Loki, Smut, Tissue Warning, omega!Tony, omega!Tony Stark, pining!Tony Stark, what-ifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amani101/pseuds/amani101
Summary: Snippets of stories that may be fleshed out if readers express interest. Please enjoy!ch 1.        and so it ends (one-shot)ch 2-8.    love runs out arc





	1. and so it ends (one-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU one-shot, where Asgardian!Tony is Prince Loki's childhood sweetheart and the events of the first 'Thor' movie goes somewhat differently.

“Would you mourn were I to die one day?”

“I will not allow it.”

“Would you mourn, Loki?”

“Nay, for I shall greet you in Valhalla myself.”

“Silver-tongue! Asgard needs their Prince.”

“And Asgard needs their Master Smith.”

“Promise me you shall not hasten your death for my sake?”

“Tis a moot point, you shall never be rid of me so easily.”

“Promise me?”

“What shall I gain for such a promise?”

“My all.”

“Oh ho! Such treasure shall last all eternity! Very well, you have my promise.”

* * *

“I shall journey with you.”

“Nay, you are needed at court. Tis only a day or two at most, I shall be back before you know it.”

“Why must you attend such menial chores when I can send for these ingredients?”

“…I do not wish to inconvenience you.”

“Tis no inconven— ah! I see. What gift shall I be expecting from you soon?”

“My prince is too clever for his own good. I shall not have the surprise ruined by the likes of you.”

“Very well, I look forward to the unveiling. Be safe, my love.”

* * *

“Loki!”

“Aye, Thor?”

“Why must you left me to suffer so?”

“I know not what you mean? I thought Lady Brunehilde of Vanaheim to be quite er… well-endowed and comely.”

“Aye, were I in need of a plain nurse-maid I shall know where to find her.”

“Shocking, brother!”

“Not as shocking as your refusal of Lady Sigyn’s hand.”

“Aye, and were _I_ in need of an automaton for a wife, I shall have the dwarves of Nidavellir built one for me.”

“Would you not prefer your precious Master Smith built one for your Introduction Ceremony?”

“Nay, he has another gift in mind were he to return any day now.”

“Tis not like him to be late on a commission.”

“I know.”

* * *

“I am truly sorry, brother.”

“Leave me, Thor.”

“Loki—”

“Please.”

* * *

“Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?”

“I swear.”

“Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you— Frost giants…”

* * *

“You are a talented liar, brother. Always have been.”

“Tis good to have you back. Now if you will excuse me, I need to begin Ragnarok.”

* * *

“You cannot stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Yggdragsil from its roots.”

“Why have you done this?”

“Do you truly not know?”

“He would not wish this. You cannot destroy the Nine Realms for one man! Loki, this is madness—”

“Is it?”

* * *

“I am sorry, Thor.”

“No!”


	2. the one that got away (love runs out arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, where I first wrote an A/B/O story that I couldn't quite flesh out until it spawned the 'Tale of Two Prince' series. So consider this an alternate course of that if you like. Tonally, this went too dark I think or maybe not dark enough? Don't worry, I have a very different ending in mind for that other story. *evil cackle*
> 
> Chapter title inspired by same song title from Civil Wars.

“Thor, what are you doing here? Not that I am _not_ please to see you, I thought you would be eager in planning your nuptials and enjoying your Omega’s affection.”

“Aye, he has been called back to Midgard regarding SHIELD matters. I shall join him once I complete my visit and know you are well.”

“Why would I not be? My brethren have taken my advice better than I expected and this ice realm is slowly thawing as planned. Establishing trade will be my next target.” 

“Tis not your plans I worry for, tis your wellbeing, brother. Last we spoke, you were upset and would not tell me why then next thing I heard, from Sif of all people, was that you broke off with Anth—”

“Do not speak his name, Thor! That fickle Omega is no concern of mine. If my wellbeing is your query, know that I am never better.”

“Very well, though it breaks my heart to see you lie to yourself so poorly.”

“Thor—”

“Hold your venom, brother. I shall be gone soon enough. Thought you of all people would wish to hear news after being cut out from the eight realms for so long.”

“I have only been gone a month, Thor. You know as well as I that things hardly changes for the Realm Eternal or the other seven realms for that matter, whereas the ever changing pace of Midgard is not worth keeping up. Though you are eager to share something…oh very well, say your piece and leave me be.”

“Indeed! You know me too well, Loki. If you may recall, the Council has reopened the Hunt and wonders of all wonders, Fandral along with an unprecedented number of Alphas, over five hundred in fact, has decided to join the festivities.”

“Tis horrifying news! I wonder why the sudden surge in popularity for the antiquated mating ritual.”

“Why, for the simple fact tis opened to all the Nine Realms of course! I was quite surprise by how many Midgardians were interested in the proceedings once Anth--er…their representative spread word of it. The Council suspects there will be many newborns come next spring. Mother is—”

Never would Thor believe that Loki would cut off any mentioning of mother less he is not as unaffected as he appeared to be.

“Those fools! Thor, why did you not put a stop to—”

“They are not my people to forbid, Loki; nor yours. As unmated Omegas without a pack, tis well within their rights to choose a mate as they wish.”

“Tis not a mate they gain but a slew of lusty Alphas to rut them until the strongest makes their claim. If they wish to whore themselves in such a manner so be it. Tis madness that _he_ managed to incite others to this folly.”

“Such harsh words, do you truly believe so ill of him? That _he_ would not hold out until the right Alpha wins his favor?”

“No self-respecting Omega looking for a proper mate subjects themselves to the Hunt anymore, Thor.”

“Is that reason why you rescind his personal invitation to you? That he is beneath your notice? I cannot believe you would condemn him to this random selection you so abhor!”

“What are you going on about?”

“Do not play ignorant, Loki. Even now his probes circles this compound. Do not tell me your eyes are as blind as your heart?”

“I had not thought—my wards—why would he—”

“Oh, dear brother! Do you not see? Though you may have no love for him, he has yet given up on you. I shall ask you once more, will you condemn him to this fate? Know this, will you be able to survive the knowledge that he is to be thus mated to another? That he will no longer be within your reach? That the touch of him will be forbidden to you?”

“I…how many days, Thor?”

“What?”

“How many days has it been since the Hunt begun?”

“Tis the third—”

“And you come to me now, at a time when most Omegas would already be claimed!”

“You are a hard mage to find, Loki. Were it not for the probes I would not have known this is where you reside. ”

“There is not a moment to lose, you oaf!”

“Tis fortunate then that Heimdall is strong of hearing as well as sight.”

“I…thank you, brother.”

“Go! Do not tarry and do remember tis a mating ritual and not a slaughter.”

“I cannot vouch for my response were I to find anyone mounting my Anthony.”

“Then I hope for everyone’s sake, that he is yet to be discovered.”


	3. night before dawn (love runs out arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift to badwolf5225 for the request of a continuation to chapter 2. Be careful of what you wish for. ^_~
> 
> *ducks and run*

Four days down, one more of the Hunt to go.

Yet Loki wasn’t coming.

He’d sent out dozen of probes to nine realms following traces of Loki’s magic signature and they all yielded back zero contact. He’d known his chances were slim, that Loki does what he wants. Apparently what he wants is nothing to do with Tony.

That realization stung as worse as the removal of the promise band on his left wrist. It was a bad habit by now, but Tony couldn’t find the strength within him to stop tracing the phantom weight for the past month. It was a dull comfort, knowing he’d lost Loki due to his own hubris out of spite and jealousy.

Tony deserves this. His petty actions drove away the love of his life. It was only fair that he play out this final gambit.

His watery eyes veered away from the wide expanse of Alfheim’s night sky overlooking the valley and towards the back of the cave he nested in.

Two options lay before him to whomever Alpha manages to breech his traps and holographic illusions. A cot, were he to succumb to the Hunt induced heat that worsens each day, or the gift of an obsidian dagger hidden beneath a pillow, were he to wield it. There would be no Mark V briefcase hidden beneath the cot for an easy exit. He’d made that conscious decision without compromise.

Which will he take was a question he wasn’t ready to answer. Until then, another cold bath should ease the ache of his body for now. If only there was something to ease the breaking of his heart.

His gaze flickers to the hidden dagger once again.

Tony shakes his head from such thoughts. Either way, he’ll hold onto hope until the end.


	4. the arrival (love runs out arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 3. You can blame badwolf5225 and Mamitadolls for inspiring my muse. The words seem to flow quite easily. I might have a few more scenes delivered within this weekend as promise. So stay tuned!

A brilliant streak of cosmic energy lit up the night sky as it penetrated through the magical barrier encompassing the valley. The beacon of light lasted but a moment and delivered a harbinger of chaos promising wrath and destruction to those bent on claiming what was his. The ownership was indelible regardless of the retracted engagement, for Anthony Edward Stark of Midgard has and always will, belong to Loki of Asgard.

 

It was a miscalculation on Loki’s part to permit distance and time for cooler heads to prevail as the Midgardian saying goes. In his case, Loki took the advice quite literally when he traveled to the land of his birth. It took the icy realm a month to diminish his blazing rage down to a boil by the time Thor found him.

 

Loki should not have left as he did, full of scorn and righteous indignation. His words like daggers aimed straight at Anthony’s heart before he tore off the promise band gifted by the All-mother during their hand fasting ceremony. Feeling both appalled and vindicated by Anthony’s stricken face, Loki fled. Fear kept him away, for had he stayed, Loki knew not what further hurtful actions he would have taken.

 

Had he gone too far? Was Thor wrong in assuming that Anthony participated in this to bring Loki back and not to hurt him in turn? For the thought alone of Anthony being mated to another has his blood seething with impotent fury.

 

Nay, now was not the time or place for self-castigation.

 

Loki takes a deep breath to release his doubts before redirecting his rage to something more productive: like finding his errant bride in this lust infested Hunting ground.


	5. the hunt (love runs out arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 4. There will be two more chapters to complete this long winded arc. And sorry about the lateness, had intended to post much earlier but RL happens.

Knowing full well what is at stake, Loki surprisingly spent a great length of time after his arrival, sitting and meditating. Considering most Alphas would have launch after the first heated scent that caught their fancy, this maneuver would be baffling to the High Council overseeing the Hunt to say the least. Not so to the trickster. His motive can be easily sum up to this: Loki was ever interested in one particular scent. It was excising the rest that gave him a rare headache.

 

It was easier said than done however. The barrier not only perpetuates the Omegas weeklong heat, it also disrupts those with specific capabilities from having an advantage, as well as porting those in need to a healer. Thus, casting any sort of tracking spell or teleporting about was out of the question. In the words of his soon-to-be mate, Loki is royally screwed. Even without the barrier’s influence, it would be quite the Sisyphean task to sift through the bouquet of scents saturating the valley. Although, it did not mean the Alpha could not maim as many remaining contenders he came across on his search for Anthony. That strategy he wholeheartedly would abide by if only to channel the growing aggression he’s feeling, no doubt a side effect due to the barrier as well. That still begs one to question, where does one start to find an Omega amongst a sea of magically induced individuals all bent on mating?

 

As it were, Anthony Edward Stark is no ordinary Omega.

 

As stated by the rules of the Hunt, day one is solely reserved for the Omegas. And according to a few circulating tales wherein some would set up trials, others notoriously remain in the open to hold court and lure in the strongest mate which thus sparked the infamous orgies of Alfheim. As he had expressed to Thor, Loki found the latter rather repugnant. A is mate is for life, not a trophy to be won especially when said prize has been so well used before you claim them. Although given the uneven ratio of Omegas to Alphas, Loki would concede that perhaps some may value such practice. Hence were Thor to be believed, Anthony would wish to remain hidden until Loki discovers his whereabouts.

 

Knowing his Anthony, Loki categorically removed certain terrains from his purview such as open fields, meadows, groves, forests, lakes, and along the riverbanks. That would leave still quite a few grounds to cover the ravines, tunnels, caves, and mountain tops.

 

The extent of the Hunt resides within the barrier and Heimdall had deposited Loki right in the middle of a two mile wide valley, supposedly carved into Alfheim’s mountainous terrain by a battle between two celestials millions of years ago. For all intentions and purposes, the drop-off was not accidental. Although given what Loki has just deduced, the aforementioned grounds were located at the peripheral of the valley and it would take an hour or two at best to reach a corner. The trouble lies with the starting point. Were he to begin at a random section and traverse clockwise or counterclockwise to cover the valley circumference, his search time would extend tenfold. This simply would not do.

 

Luckily, Loki has a trump card as a part of his conscious that sounds eerily like the missing fool reminds him. Tis true regardless, for the scent of Anthony in heat cannot be eradicated from his memories. And this time around, Loki intends to carry out the mating ritual to completion.


	6. till love runs out (love runs out arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 5. Chapter title inspired by the same song name from OneRepublic. Please be forewarned, waterworks ahead. I repeat have a box of tissues handy just in case. Next and last chapter...will be smut? Or not, depending if folks don't really care for that sort of thing. My smut writing is a little rusty I confess. *shrugs then runs and hide*

It happened sometime during the night.

Tony woke with a shiver, yet he wasn’t cold, far from it. There was heat, so much heat. His body was burning as if his innards were on fire. And the clothes he wore for bed were damp at some parts and soaked elsewhere. So were the thin layer of sheets covering him. Try as he might, Tony attempted to open his eyes but managed to flutter his lids painfully as if the room was too bright. It shouldn’t be, he drowsily recall only leaving a dim portable UV light on to maintain a low profile, same as he’d done for the past nights. Even his limbs refused to work. With tremendous effort Tony squirmed and tugged until some wet article of clothing or other fell from the cot. Unable to do more, his labored breathing soon evens out. Only to wake several more times throughout the night to repeat the process in between bouts of restless slumber.

Then sometime in the wee hours before dawn, he drowsily recalls feeling a chilled yet gentle prickle at the back of his neck before sighing in contentment as the unbearable heat finally subsides.

* * *

“Well, look at you, practically naked and stinking of arousal.”

Tony woke with a start yet had a hard time focusing his thoughts. One thing was certain though, he was supposed to be alone. A gasp escapes before he clumsily pushes himself up to a sitting position to see for himself as he shook his head to rid of the fog and squints. There, by the entrance, a dark silhouette casually leans against the cave wall. Was the Alpha real or a delusion created by his heat induced fever? Something about that pose seem so familiar.

His throat felt so dry yet Tony manages to croak out, “…Lo—Loki?”

“Aye, were you expecting someone else?”

Tony ignores the mild sarcasm to confirm that he hadn’t conjure a delusion just to torture himself further, “Is it really you?”

“Do you know of any other who would mock you rather than claim their victory?”

So it wasn’t a delusion. Numb by the reality of their reunion, hope blossoms and dies in one shaky breath. 

He didn’t need to see the other's face to hear Loki’s acerbic indifference. So Tony returns his jab in kind, although his voice was rougher from disuse, that’s all, “You’re right. The real Loki said that I would have better luck selling my malformed body than induce him to marry me since my bargaining powers worth only so-so in the grand scheme of things. Why put in the effort if you’re only here to mock me?”

The Alpha’s response certainly never fails to disappoint. It cut Tony deeper still especially when spoken so casually. “Why indeed? I dredged up enough curiosity if only to confirm that you truly are this shameless thing. And tis no effort, the caliber of Alphas you scarcely manage to attract does not inspire awe.”

This was all a mistake. Tiny shivers wrack his body. Thankfully, none of the inner turmoil showed on Tony’s face. He still had his broken pride at least.

He swallows the bile lodge in his throat and bit out tersely instead, “Now that you have, what now?”

Loki straightens up and makes a show of dusting himself off from his surroundings, “Now, I leave. You are free to go or wait here for the next Alpha that wanders by, I care not. I have a few lovely Omegas to return to. And so, I bid you farewell.”

This was too cruel and the numb facade he held broke entirely when he calls out in panic, “Loki!”

The Alpha disappears from view and Tony— he chokes on a sob and tries his best to prevent more only to burst out another and another as if the floodgates were open. When strong familiar arms pulls him into a chilled embrace, Tony stills in disbelief only to return sobbing louder even as he burrow into Loki’s neck for comfort. However, it wasn’t words of endearment he spews between them, “You—you’re such a jerk!”


	7. pillow talk, part 1 (love runs out arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 6. For those who don’t want to read smut, the arc ends here. For those who do, look forward to the next update. 
> 
> Chapter title is inspired by the song with the same title from Zayn. I thought it fitting. 
> 
> If you readers want more of this AU, feel free to ask or give me ideas. Much appreciated.

“Who does that!?” demands Tony with a slight hiccup as soon as he push far enough to look the Alpha in the eyes while wiping his face quickly with the sheets.

 

Loki’s hands fell down to Tony’s waist. His grip strengthens briefly as he searches Tony’s tearstained face before he quips back, “I could say the same of you.”

 

Tony flinches at the attempt to redirect. He knew what he did wrong. Right now, no way is he backing down on finally getting some answers, “I’m not the one who ended our engagement, goes incommunicado for a month, and show up last minute only to tear a new hole in my heart!”

 

With each accusation, Loki’s jaw tightens until he bit out quietly, “I could have done far worse.”

 

“What!?” Tony could barely voice his disbelief.

 

Loki briefly looks away before sneering with self-disgust, “You heard me. I left because it was the sensible thing to do, lest you approve of a mass murderer for a husband.”

 

Aghast and not quite understanding how Loki came to achieve this level of anger, Tony reaches out to sooth the Alpha and tries again, “Why would you—”

 

Loki flinches at the touch but did not push Tony’s hand away. Instead of answering the unfinished question though, he press charges of his own, “You speak of heartache yet know not what I suffer.”

 

Tony can see that Loki is hurting, had been hurting for a while. Mindful of the rare vulnerability shown Tony sooth his hand over the others cheek before pleading softly, “Then tell me.”

 

Loki grits his teeth then snarls out the words with a curl of his lips, “Tis clear to me I was not enough for you, certainly not what you wanted in a mate for you to look elsewhere. I would not be made a cuckold before we even wed.”

 

Tony quickly pulls his hand away to clench fists on his sheet covered lap, not wanting to lose his own temper and makes things worse. He had no qualm to let loose words in defense, “I never cheated on you!”

 

“Do not lie to the God of Lies!” Loki shouted right back, breathing heavily with quaking violence. Though his hold on Tony’s waist had tauten, it never became bruising.

 

Even in their worst fights previously, Loki had never hurt Tony physically. Words were different matter. Tony takes a few calming breaths and tries to resolve the issue, “Wh— when did I lie to you?”

 

Loki's rebuttal is expedient and lashes out with conviction, “Days before we parted ways, you had informed me of attending a stag party. Yet I found you drunk, barely dressed, and covered with the aroused stench of others. Do you dare deny this?”

 

“It was a party! My friends took me clubbing,” counters Tony with growing confusion. “What did you think was going to happen?”

 

Loki raised a brow before making a poor attempt at dry wit, “I expected you to bring home a dead stag, covered in its blood, not arousal.”

 

The metaphorical light bulb could have lit up a whole city block when it dawned on Tony. He couldn’t quite grasp the amount of mayhem due to it, not yet. It left him a little speechless as he tries to make sense of it, “Wha— goddamn it. Loki, I thought you understood when I explained what a bachelor party was. When I used the British term for it—you nodded, gave me your blessing and even told me to have a good time—fuck.”

 

Seeing how Loki’s brow are knitted and probably mirror his own agitated expression, the tension between them became less of a warzone. Tony releases a giant sigh of relief for the both of them before he explains, “It’s not a hunting party, Loki. A stag party is thrown for the would-be spouse to enjoy their last days of being unmarried. They usually go to strip clubs, gambling and stuff, things people do in Vegas. I said no to those so we went clubbing instead.”

 

Finally catching on, Loki grimaces before prompting with the unfamiliar word choice, “What occurs at this…clubbing?”

 

“Drinking and close quarter dancing, its what you would call carousing. The club was packed so the occasional groping happens, not intentionally. I swear!” Tony quickly amends, not wanting things to escalate again.

 

Loki nods stiffly and remains closed in thought for a long while before he quickly turns away and admits slowly, “After the brief intimacy we shared, I thought you eager to sample from others. ‘Twas a misunderstanding then.”

 

Although, Loki’s next comment did make Tony’s hackles rise again, “I can readily agree with that, but will you deny that you enter the Hunt in order to flaunt what was mine to others?”

 

It was Tony’s turn to shift away to sit side-by-side with Loki before pulling the sheets up to wrap around himself. He’d forgotten that he’s practically naked if it weren’t for the cover and absently rubs his empty wrist for comfort. Somehow it makes Tony even more vulnerable to admit the following, “Am I still yours? You broke our engagement, Loki. What was I to think? I mean… you’ve said I acted like a bitch in heat, that I disgusted you, that I wasn’t worth it…and made me think the feelings you had for me weren’t real. So I… took a gamble, hoping maybe it wasn’t all faked.”

 

He heard Loki’s quick intake of breath, but no words of apology came forth. Tony likes the silence that fall between them even less so he breaks the added tension with another accusation when he turns to glare at Loki sideways, “Did you have to say all that nasty stuff?”

 

Having been called out on his behavior, Loki licks his lips and attempts an apology of sorts, “Despite Thor’s assertion, I was not keen on putting myself out on a limb and coming up empty handed. Remind me to thank the oaf when next I see him.”

 

Taking a moment to read between the lines as always, Tony allows the deflection to slide for now. So he asks instead, “For what?”

 

Loki clears his throat and admits sheepishly, “Were it not for him, I would not be here. Apparently my wards prevented your message from reaching me. I was made aware but three days after the Hunt started.”

 

“Oh,” Tony had not expected that. It was a close call after all. Then he realizes what Loki wasn’t saying and peers up coyly, “Well, I’m glad you made it.”

 

“So am I,” says Loki with heartfelt sincerity and had to ruin it with a lascivious rejoinder, “Shall I claim my prize? A kiss perhaps to start? I had fought over a dozen suiters to reach you. Oh, for the love of—”

 

Tony had reached out and blew his nose loudly on Loki’s green tunic.

 

After making a few more unnecessary swipes of his nose, he peers pointedly at the offended Alpha, “Don’t think so. I think _you_ owe _me_. There’s a lovely pool of water in the adjoining caves, you can start by washing my back. Come on. Up, up.”

 

Tony shoos Loki to get off the cot and when the Alpha reaches out to help him, the Omega smacks the other’s hand away. He then wraps the sheet tightly around his body before getting up on his own to lead the way in companionable silence. When they reach the edge of the small pool, Tony makes a show of dipping his toes in it. Then with a decision born out of pure malice, Tony drops the sheet without preamble.


	8. pillow talk, part 2 (love runs out arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 7. NSFW. Please be gentle on the critique. 
> 
> A large thank you to Mamitadolls for encouraging my muse.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 12/26/2017.

Throughout Loki’s courtship of Tony Stark, the Alpha had observed all of Asgard’s rules of engagement. Such as maintaining a proper distance, no kissing, hand-holding only, so on and so on while in public. It didn’t mean the mischievous Prince didn’t grope Tony the moment they turned a corner or have a quick make-out session in a dark alcove whenever they can sneak away. However, despite their many amorous encounters, they had only gone to third base once. So given the pain and heartache he went through the past month that was entirely avoidable, Tony uses this knowledge to his advantage.

 

He heard from behind a quick intake of breath follow by a short choked out groan, “By the Norns, this whole time—”

 

“Five days, Loki. I’ve been _in heat_ for five whole days,” Tony finishes the thought for the flustered Alpha. He smirks at the sudden spike in the other’s scent. Having gotten use to the constant state of arousal, Tony is way pass the point of caring that slick is dripping down his thighs. To Loki however, he knew exactly the effect he’s having. Although the Alpha’s close proximity did increase the warmth and flow somewhat, not that Tony will admit to that on pain of death. Tony had done his best to sound nonchalant and wades into the shallow pool of water that barely reaches his waist.

 

He hears another choked off groan before the Alpha grumbles, though more to himself, “Damn Thor, if only he had sought me out sooner.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes at the implication and sinks below the cool water before remerging. After brushing his wet hair back he turns around slowly to face the Alpha knowing exactly what he must look to the other, with droplets sluicing down his tanned skin towards his straining member that’s clearly visible beneath the water. Loki’s eyes visibly dilate at the literal wet dream Tony presented.

 

Mimicking Loki’s favorite expression, Tony arches a brow before announcing haughtily, “You’ve called me stinky, malformed and other unflattering adjectives; the only action you’re getting is washing my back.”

 

Rather than arguing, Loki tries a different tactic: flattery. Tony expected nothing less from his Alpha though the content could use a little refining, “I was mistaken; you smell delectable and are flawlessly shaped to fit my hands and cock.”

 

Tony continues to look unimpressed, deadpans even, “You called me disgusting.”

 

“Disgustingly charming?” Offers Loki in quick repartee.

 

Tony’s lips twitch in amusement; the traitor.

 

“Nice try,” said Tony. Though he considers wiping the smug look off of Loki’s face with a right hook, he has other plans to humble the Alpha. Instead, he folds his hands to his chest and tilts his head invitingly, “Are you coming or what?”

 

The Alpha swallows visibly at Tony’s word choice before replying at a deeper octave, “I would love to.”

 

Then with a playful grin, Loki invites back with outstretched arms, “Perhaps a little assistance could make things quicker?”

 

Tony narrows his eyes for a split second before he calls Loki’s ploy with a wager of his own, “If you didn’t want to join me, you could’ve just said so.”

 

And proceeds to splash water on himself before running his hands on his torso to wash. As expected, Loki promptly begins to shed his clothes though his movements were stiff and awkward. Tony stops and stares until he saw the dark purplish bruise splattering the Alpha’s tone abdomen and pectorals as they’re revealed. He quickly moves out of the water to stand before Loki, concern overwriting his vendetta. He reaches out, intending to touch before a niggling suspicion erupts and Tony pokes viciously at a round bruise on Loki’s biceps.

 

“Norns!” bit out Loki in pain with his shirt midway off before shooting the Omega a look of abject disapproval, “Anthony, please do not add to them. It hurts enough to move.”

 

Feeling contrite and a bit of misplaced humor, Tony bit his lip then reaches out to help Loki undress despite his previous objection. As they were doing so, Tony sought to keep the other talking in part to keep his attention away from the fact that he’s fully naked and Loki is quickly on his way there.

 

“Was this why you were leaning heavily against the wall earlier?”

 

“Aye, ‘twas not an easy path on my quest to find you.”

 

They successfully removed the tunic then Loki, quick as a whip, reaches out and gathers him flush against the Alpha. Tony tries to gently push away due to the injuries, yet Loki’s strength prevails despite how slippery he was.

 

Ignoring the returning warmth flooding his body at the feel of Loki being so close, Tony pouts then airs his displeasure at being caught, “I’m still mad at you for that stunt you pulled.”

 

Loki searches Tony’s eyes before admitting quietly, “You know not what torture haunted me the longer it took. Images of others taking you against your will, of you welcoming their touch, of you broken and bruised from misuse… I could not rest until I found you. So to see you unharmed and sleeping, although restlessly, brought back my forgotten resentment after my initial relief.”

 

Tony bit his lip again, this time to prevent himself crying from the overwhelming guilt on the part he played to get Loki to come to him. He could have waited to talk it out instead he turned it into a do-or-die situation. And Loki was hurt because of it. The both of them definitely need to tone down their reactions in the future. But for now, Tony slid both arms up then rocks on his toes to press his lips against Loki’s in apology.

 

He had intended to console with the other yet no sooner when their lips touch, the crushing need to renew their connection became too much. Tony didn’t recall who deepen the kiss first, but his mouth was open and Loki—oh each swipe of the Alpha’s tongue spoke of possession and hunger, yet Tony has never felt so cherished. Breathing became a hindrance as blood rush beneath his skin and soars through his veins to pool lower, making him lightheaded. Yet Tony could not, would not stop as he matches the other’s tongue stroke for stroke. It was glorious and made better still as Loki’s cooler hands began their exploration of his overheated body.

 

With the dexterity of a mage, Loki’s hands began spanning his ribcage and diverge to explore different paths. One trek upwards, dances across his chests only to torture the harden nubs residing there. Tony whimpers into the other’s mouth that soon turns into a high pitch whine when the Alpha’s other hand spans lower to cup then squeeze a cheek. A finger teases much too close to his slick soaked opening only to bypass it entirely. Loki slid his hand down further, caressing the full length of Tony’s thigh to calf only to return to his knee. A sharp tug upwards has Tony hiked on the Alpha’s waist, pressing his swollen member firmly against bruised hips.

 

The searing sensation breaks their kiss. Gasping for air, Tony takes a moment to clear his head but soon forgets to breathe properly once again as Loki takes the opportunity to feast on his neck. Shivers wrack his body and Tony tips his head back to grant the Alpha better access. Loki obliges while the hand on his torso mirrors the path traveled by the other. Another sharp tug has Tony shifting his balance entirely.

 

Everything was too much and not enough. And all too soon Loki stops to voice a question. Tony had to shake his head twice to understand what was asked.

 

“Bed or pool?” the Alpha had growled.

 

Both sounds tempting for their first time but all that came out was a moan at the slight shift of their body on his turgid member. It seems, Loki took that to mean something and in what felt like forever, brought them back to the cot. As soon as Tony’s back hit the flat surface, Loki is pressed upon him. The heavy weight and increased friction has Tony arching upwards. It felt wonderful and simply wasn’t enough. He opens his legs wider and cool fingers traced his inner thighs up to the juncture between. Though the touch was brief, Tony keens in need when a probing digit circles the wet pucker before slipping in.

 

He clings to broad shoulders as Loki kisses and murmurs praise through the foreign sensation. No sooner did he keen for more, Loki encourages it with what felt like a slow torturous exploration of his rutting channel. One digit turns to two then three. The clever mage uses a combination of scissoring movements until a sudden curl has Tony nearly seeing stars as both pre-cum and slick leaks profusely.

 

“Please…” whimper Tony against Loki’s lips. He was so close.

 

If he thought the sensation were unbearable before, the loss of those fingers was excruciating. He whines at the loss. After taking a few deep breaths, Tony opens his eyes to see Loki fumbling with the straps on his pants before he pushes it free of his straining member.

 

As intimidating as that looks, Tony had never wanted anything more at that moment. He wet his lips, gulps, and then raises his eyes to meet lust blown green. With a single nod from Tony, Loki moves to guide his member forward.

 

Tony felt the blunt tip briefly before a scream tore from his lungs as he arches away from the forceful thrust.

 

“Anthony?” croaks Loki, the need to move barely restrained from the spasms Tony can feel coursing through the Alpha’s back and shoulders.

 

At the moment, Tony wasn’t sure whether he wanted to continue. His body warred at the duel pleasure pain sensation as it throbs to the cadence of Loki’s pulse beat. How foreign to have someone's cock inside of him.

 

“Anthony?” Loki tries again as he searches the Omega’s face. Oddly, his nervous expression reassures the last of Tony’s doubts.

 

Tony takes a deep fortifying breath and groans at the sudden spike of something. Completely game on experimenting further Tony categorically begin tightening other muscles when Loki moans oh so beautifully.

 

And the growl that came after, it has Tony shivering from the renew heat that suffuse hiim, especially where they joined. What follows was a push pull euphoria that inspires him to write equations of poetry dedicated to the motion. So this is why people mate was his last coherent thought.

* * *

Outtakes

 

“Is that…what the hell is that!?”

 

“What are you referring to?”

 

“Um…ah! Don’t move…that! That there, lodge like a ball inside me…is that part of your…oh!”

 

“Do you mean to say, Midgardians do not form a knot—”

 

“Of course not! Only canines, vulpine, and rodent’s maybe? And some reptiles, I guess. Ah gee, how long are we going to be stuck together? Please don’t move…”

 

“Your words and your body are exhibiting conflicting messages. You do not wish me to move yet you are squeezing me in turn.”

 

“I can’t help it. Auto reflex but I’m hyper sensitive right now. Ah!”

 

“I cannot remove my member lest you want to be badly torn. The mating fist will subside only when my seed is entirely milked into your body. Though the squeezing will speed the process, I must confess tis arousing me as well.”

 

“I don’t know if I can go another round. Wait…what the hell is a mating fist!?”


End file.
